This invention is directed generally to the metal working arts and more particularly to a novel metal working machine for alternatively performing one or more of a plurality of operations upon one or more metal workpieces.
Metal working machines for performing various punching, cutting and shearing operations are generally known. However, many such machines are capable of but a single operation at a time. Even with interchangeable tools, many such machines are large and expensive, and yet capable of performing but a single operation at a single work station. Hence, a metal fabricating plant may be required to employ a separate machine for each of a plurality of operations to be performed upon one or more metal workpieces.
Moreover, each machine employed requires at least one operator. Accordingly, where multiple metal working operations are to be performed by a corresponding plurality of machines, it has heretofore often been necessary to employ an individual skilled machinist to operate each of the machines.
It will be appreciated from the foregoing that considerable expense may be incurred, both in obtaining the plurality of machines necessary to perform a plurality of operations, and in employing the necessary workers to operate the machines.